


nice and pretty

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oikawa's so pretty when he's needy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Come on, baby," Matsukawa coaxes, voice a little rough. "Come nice and pretty for me."





	nice and pretty

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like, the only thing i wrote during my week without wifi and it's quick and fast but ~matsuoi~

"Issei,  _ please _ . I need-"  
  
"Shh, someone will hear you."  
  
Oikawa whimpers and Matsukawa nearly groans, licking his lips instead at the way chocolate brown eyes are dark and muddled, unfocused and heavy. He twists his wrist and Oikawa whimpers again, lips trembling before pressing together. Oikawa tries to rock his hips up in an effort to fuck Matsukawa's fist but Matsukawa lets him go before he can really go through with the motion and Oikawa ruts into air, an upset whine leaving him.  
  
Matsukawa might feel bad, maybe, if Oikawa didn't look so gorgeous when pushed to the brink of desperation.  
  
"Did I say you could do that?" Matsukawa asks, voice low and verging on the edge of a threat. The way he handles the words does something to Oikawa and Matsukawa takes wicked delight in the way long lashes flutter, a ragged gasp sounds.  
  
"Pl- _ please? _ " Oikawa asks, pleading and pretty and distraught as he grinds his hips into nothing. His cock is so, so hard and dripping, surely aching to the point of discomfort. "I need- please..."  
  
Oikawa trails off with a soft whine, something so very close to a sob following after. They're such pretty little noises and they make Matsukawa throb in his pants, make his nostrils flare just a bit as he exhales a little roughly. He's always loved getting Oikawa to this point, has always loved getting him begging and needy and so caught in the chase for pleasure that he can't work up a haughty defense or hide his need behind cheeky flirtations and charming smiles.  
  
It's so good to have Oikawa crumbled down and reduced to a mess. It's so good to break him from his pride.  
  
Matsukawa breathes in deep and then smiles. He tilts his head just so and lets his eyes go half-shut, reaches a hand out so he can trace a finger along Oikawa's jawline.  
  
"I won't know what you need until you tell me," Matsukawa murmurs to him, knowing Oikawa will find it a bit cruel and loving the way Oikawa presses into his touch- eager but still so upset, his pretty face crumpling up and eyes holding a faint shine despite the fog in them. "What do you need, Tooru?"  
  
Oikawa shudders at that, a tremor running down his body from his head to his toes, and there's another whine, something vaguely anxious when Matsukawa pulls his hand away.  
  
"I need...I need..."  
  
Oikawa struggles to get anything out, breathless and unfocused, cock twitching and flexing in a sudden jump, his hips rolling in a tiny movement as a quiet, strangled noise leaves him.  
  
Matsukawa just waits, patient despite his own need, and eyes Oikawa with a blank look. He can wait as long as it takes- has waited hours before, left Oikawa on edge and out of it for ages. They don't really have that luxury at training camp but Matsukawa knows Oikawa is broken down and desperate, so needy for relief that he'll be able to push through his fog.  
  
Maybe. If not, Matsukawa supposes he could take  _ some  _ pity on him.  
  
He waits and Oikawa keeps trying and failing, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides but not moving to touch himself, head lolling to the side as he whines and looks at Matsukawa pleadingly. Matsukawa just raises a brow and Oikawa whimpers, hands smoothing against the walls next to him, leaning even further into the corner as his hips twitch.  
  
"Wanna come. Want- want you," Oikawa finally manages to mumble, almost incoherent. "Please?"  
  
A smile crosses Matsukawa's face before he can really help it and he steps closer to Oikawa, reaches up and cups his face with both hands. Oikawa presses into his touch with a quiet noise, lashes fluttering, and moans softly when Matsukawa thumbs across his cheeks.  
  
"Good boy," Matsukawa very nearly coos, satisfied and so  _ pleased  _ with the state he's pushed Oikawa in. He wraps a hand around Oikawa's cock lightly and loosely, fingers splayed out so he's more cradling it than anything. There's an immediate whimper, Oikawa trembling and his eyes shining bright.  
  
Matsukawa licks his lips and smiles, leans forward and kisses Oikawa chastely before telling him, "You can come."  
  
Oikawa lets out this  _ perfect _ , choked off half-sob and begins to rut against Matsukawa's hand, his own flying from the wall to hook onto Matsukawa's shoulders in a distressed sort of way. His fingers dig in deep and Matsukawa lets out a low grunt from it, his eyes not leaving Oikawa's face for a second as he watches pretty lips part and already flushed cheeks turning that much darker.  
  
He wishes, almost mournfully, that they weren't at training camp. He wishes they were home and Oikawa was in his bed and that he could actually fuck him and enjoy this state that he's pushed Oikawa into.  
  
But, they're not. And, in a way, that's okay.  
  
It's okay because he gets to see this- Oikawa shaking and clinging to him as his hips rock forward in desperation. It's okay because he gets to hear Oikawa letting out these cut off, pleading noises all mixed in with whimpers and gasps and stuttered little moans. It's okay because there is something so damn  _ satisfying  _ about having Oikawa broken down to such little pieces that he's rutting against mere  _ fingers  _ for relief without complaint or whines for more, just taking it and the permission to come  _ gratefully  _ even if he has every right to demand for a better way to get off.  
  
Matsukawa will have to explore this more when they have the time to dedicate to it, the circumstances to touch and fuck and enjoy each other without worry of being caught or punished.  
  
The threat of someone walking by and seeing them in this far off classroom does bring a certain thrill, though.  
  
Matsukawa hums and considers tightening his grip- or, really, actually starting a grip- but casts the thought away as Oikawa's breaths start to hitch and his lashes flutter. There's another sob and Oikawa's head bows with it, hands moving further down Matsukawa's back and bunching at the fabric of his shirt. One of them jumps up to fist the hair at the nape of Matsukawa's neck and he has to breathe in deep so he doesn't groan.  
  
"You gonna come, baby?" Matsukawa asks, trying to push him closer to that point.  
  
There's something like a sniffle, Oikawa nodding and a pathetic little "uhhuh" sounding from him. Matsukawa lets his eyes dip down to watch stuttering, slim hips for a moment and then reaches his free hand to tilt Oikawa's chin up, leans so he can capture parted lips into a kiss. He keeps it light and sweet, knowing it's not enough, and gives the gentlest of nips before pulling back, wanting so very badly to sigh happily at the broken little mewl that Oikawa lets out.  
  
"Come on, baby," Matsukawa coaxes, voice a little rough. "Come nice and pretty for me."  
  
That's enough to push Oikawa to the edge. He inhales sharply and sobs on the exhale, shaking and gripping onto Matsukawa tight as he comes. Warm white covers Matsukawa's fingers and oozes to the floor in the spaces between them, but Matsukawa barely notices- too enraptured by the tiny tears clinging to Oikawa's lashes and the way a pretty face screws up in pleasure.  
  
"That's it, baby," Matsukawa tells him, soft and pleased when a tear rolls down Oikawa's cheek. "Feel good?"  
  
Oikawa just whines in response and Matsukawa hums, finally gripping Oikawa's cock properly and stroking it to help him ride out his orgasm. Oikawa shudders with that, gasping and tilting his head back in a little whimper as his hips roll to meet the way Matsukawa's hand strokes down. He strokes Oikawa until Oikawa starts squirming, panting and trying to pull away.  
  
For a moment, Matsukawa considers making Oikawa go for a round two. But, again, they're at training camp and, honestly, doing things like this will only just make Oikawa that much more needy when they finally have the time and privacy to really fuck around.  
  
When Matsukawa drops his hand from Oikawa's cock and takes a step back to give him space to breathe, Oikawa sinks to his knees with a shiver and reaches a hand out to grasp Matsukwa's wrist. He tugs his hand toward him with an insistent little noise and, with eyes still hazy and dazed, starts licking at the come on Matsukawa's hand and sucking on his digits, looking up at him through lowered lashes all the while.  
  
"Shit," Matsukawa all but breathes out. Oikawa's tongue flicks between his fingers and he blinks slowly up at Matsukawa, cheeks flushed with a pink that Matsukawa knows won't fade for another good ten minutes or so.  
  
"You're so  _ good _ , baby," Matsukawa tells him, reaching out to brush the knuckles of his free hand over Oikawa’s cheek before moving to take out his cock. "God, fuck,  _ Tooru _ ."  
  
Oikawa coos around his fingers and sucks another one into his mouth, drooling just a bit and smiling almost dreamily as Matsukawa fumbles to push down his sweatpants and briefs.  
  
He can't help groaning when he finally-  _ finally-  _ wraps his hand around his cock and hurriedly smooths the slick of pre-come down his length, squeezes at the base and nearly shivers as he throbs. He considers tugging Oikawa over to suck him off but lets him keep mouthing on his fingers instead, stroking himself and groaning at how  _ good  _ Oikawa looks on his knees.  
  
They've been in this room too long, snuck away too long. It's getting riskier by the second and Matsukawa hasn't touched himself pulling Oikawa in the room and,  _ fuck _ , he's so close from waiting so long, from watching-  _ making-  _ Oikawa turn into a pretty, hazy mess.  
  
So there's no way he can hold back when Oikawa pulls off his fingers and leans over, head tilted back and mouth open wide, tongue sticking out ever so slightly.  
  
Matsukawa swears and he lurches forward, spit covered hand curling into Oikawa's hair as he lines his cock up with Oikawa's mouth and jerks himself to completion.  
  
A low groan, a curling of his toes, a momentary flash of white static as pleasure rips through him. He has to roll his head forward from where he threw it back to watch Oikawa swallow him down. Oikawa licks his lips after and Matsukawa just grins, running his fingers through Oikawa's hair and then cupping his cheek so he can pet at it with his thumb.  
  
"God, I love you," Matsukawa tells him, pleased and sated. He still wants to fuck Oikawa but that can come later- he's tired now and plenty satisfied. "Come here, baby."  
  
He helps Oikawa to his feet and Oikawa stumbles into his chest for a kiss, sighing low and pleased when Matsukawa wraps his arms around his waist. Matsukawa kisses him softly, kneading his ass he does, but then pulls back and eyes him.  
  
Sleepy, still a little hazy, still a little pink cheeked. He doesn't look fucked out or dropped, though, so that's good. Matsukawa can take him to the room without worry, he thinks.  
  
"Pants time," Matsukawa tells him. "We need to head back."  
  
Oikawa huffs and it's a bit petulant, almost sullen as some small pout works its way onto his face. Matsukawa raises a brow and Oikawa just sighs, leaning forward and nuzzling him with a tiny yawn.  
  
"Wanna cuddle," Oikawa mumbles against his neck. "Can't we stay here?"  
  
Matsukawa huffs and gives Oikawa a spank that leaves him gasping softly, squeezes his ass and then turns his head to give Oikawa a kiss to his temple before stepping away.  
  
"Pants," Matsukawa says, firmly. Oikawa scrunches up his nose and it's way too fucking cute to be legal. "We gotta go. We can cuddle in the room and say you rolled over in your sleep."  
  
Oikawa eyes him, squinting, but gives a nod after a moment, his pout melting into something pleased. Matsukawa shakes his head and watches Oikawa pad over to his discarded sweats and boxers, tucks himself into his own when Oikawa fumbles his way into his clothes. He lazily thinks about teasing him over the neon alien heads dotting Oikawa's boxer briefs but doesn't put forth the effort, yawns and walks over to him instead.  
  
Oikawa is just hazy enough still for there to be a flutter of lashes when Matsukawa puts a hand to the back of his neck, his lips parting and a soft noise leaving him. He leans into Matsukawa's touch and Matsukawa hums approvingly, stroking at his neck with his thumb before sliding his hand down to the small of Oikawa's back.  
  
"Come on," Matsukawa tells him with a yawn. "Let's get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
